


Just one kiss

by Sanaely



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fictober 2019, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Romance, jesaispasdutouttagger, kenny loves kyle, kyle don't trust kenny
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanaely/pseuds/Sanaely
Summary: Kenny et Kyle sont seuls et font leurs devoir. Rectification, Kenny regarde Kyle faire ses devoirs et ça lui donne des envies...





	Just one kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Me voici de retour pour mon deuxième os pour le Fictober !  
Je fais pas dans l'ordre mais en gros le prompt c'est "I might just kiss you" donc ça m'a donné une petite idée sur du K2, un de mes OTP hihi  
Vous pouvez trouvez la liste du challenge ici : https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019  
Bonne lecture !

Ils sont sensés travailler mais Kenny n'aime pas travailler. Cartman s'est barré dès qu'il a pu et Stan vient de prétexter une envie pressante. Kenny sait qu'en vérité il a reçu un message de Wendy et qu'il en a profité pour partir.

Peut être que Kyle aussi l'a compris mais pourtant il ne dit rien. Il se contente d'écrire consciencieusement les réponses de son calcul de maths sur sa feuille. Le devoir est à rendre dans une semaine mais il le fait quand même maintenant. Kyle est beaucoup trop prévoyant.

Peut être que justement lui aussi avait prévu qu'ils finissent tous par partir les uns après les autres pour échapper à la corvée que représentait les devoirs.

Kenny même si ça le dérange, il reste. Il aime être avec Kyle et l'observer.

La façon dont ses boucles rousses tombent devant son visage ou dont ses lèvres pleines mordillent son stylo de manière concentrée.

Ses lèvres. 

Kenny a tellement envie de les goûter. Cartman dit souvent que Kyle a une bouche de suceuse. C'est méchant mais parfois Kenny imagine ses lèvres autour de son membre et ça lui donne des frissons dans le ventre.

Il désir tellement Kyle que c'en est indécent. Chacune de ses actions lui donne envie de l'embrasser, de parcourir son corps ou de le serrer contre lui.

Mais parfois il a aussi envie de caresser ses cheveux ou alors l'écouter babiller au sujet d'un joueur de basket et de quelle équipe a le plus de chance de gagner le championnat.

Il aime Kyle.

Il aime beaucoup trop Kyle et ça lui fait mal parce que non seulement celui-ci ne s'en rend pas compte mais en plus il ne le prend pas au sérieux.

Kenny sait que sa réputation joue beaucoup là-dedans. C'est un tombeur, un mec qui baise tout ce qui bouge, on l'a déjà payé pour ça. Kyle ne dit rien mais Kenny ne sait pas s’il cautionne ou pas ses actions. Leur petit groupe a toujours eu une dynamique assez étrange, ils pouvaient chacun être dans des périodes particulièrement difficiles et faire les pires choix du monde mais jamais ils ne se jugeraient entre eux. 

Kyle soupire puis passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant de s'étirer.

Son t shirt se soulève légèrement et on peut distinguer un bout de sa peau.

Kenny a envie de l'allonger sur le sol et de l'embrasser.

-Kenny, t'as avancé dans tes devoirs ?

Le blond secoue la tête et Kyle soupire l'air de dire "Pourquoi est ce que je pose la question déjà ?"

Kenny s'étire comme un chat puis posa sa tête sur la table.

Soudain, il a une idée.

-Kyle, tu veux pas jouer avec moi ?

-J'ai pas fini et puis il me reste la géographie et-

-T'as déjà bossé pendant 2h tu peux bien faire une petite pause non ? 

Kyle semble réfléchir. Intérieurement Kenny croise les doigts.

-… À quoi tu veux jouer ?

Victoire. Kenny cache son sourire du mieux qu'il peut.

-Action ou vérité. Version adulte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "version adulte"? 

-Oh Kyle, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire par adulte.

Le roux fronce d'abord les sourcils puis pique un fard monumental. Kenny a encore plus envie de lui.

-Je… je ne suis plus très sûr de vouloir jouer Kenny. 

Le blond fait une moue boudeuse. Décidemment Kyle est vraiment un peureux.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle Kyle. Et puis pourquoi t'as peur ? On est que deux, les autres ne vont certainement pas revenir et puis t'as plus 5 ans non ? Tu peux très bien jouer.

Kyle ne semble sûr mais d'un autre côté il doit en avoir marre d'être le petit puceau de la bande.

-Bon, on joue pas longtemps alors. Faut que je commence la physique.

Kenny sourit victorieux.

-Super. Tu commences ?

-Heu non, vas-y.

Kyle va dans le piège sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Action ou vérité ?

-Hum… vérité.

-Est ce que tu te touches ?

Kenny ne pensait pas que Kyle puisse être plus rouge et pourtant il rivalise avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

-Kenny ! C'est personnel !

-C'est bien pour ça que j'te pose la question. 

Kyle semble sur le point d'exploser et Kenny trouve ça aussi hilarant que mignon.

Il met un peu de temps avant de répondre mais fini par acquiescer timidement.

-Bah voilà c'était pas si difficile. Maintenant je sais que Kyle sait se servir de sa main droite.

Kyle soupire, comme désespéré.

-Kenny action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

Kenny sait que Kyle n'a pas de questions à lui poser. Et puis il est toujours gêné par rapport à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin le sexe.

Il y a un moment de silence et Kenny s'apprête à dire quelque chose quand Kyle se décide à parler.

-Est ce que tu l'as déjà fait avec un mec ? 

Il y a un silence après sa question. Kenny ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, encore moins avec un ton aussi direct. Il semblerait que cette question soit passée dans sa tête au moins un bon nombre de fois pour qu'elle sorte comme ça.

Un petit sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres tandis que Kyle semblait paniquer face à son absence de réponse.

-Ouais, je l'ai déjà fait avec un mec.

-C'était comment ?

Kenny n'aurait pas pensé Kyle capable d'aligner plus de 2 mots sans se mettre à rougir en parlant de sexe. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fait. Bon, on peut toujours lire une certaine appréhension sur son visage mais il y a plus de curiosité qu'une véritable gêne palpable.

-C'était cool. Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ?

Kyle se met à brusquement rougir et détourne le regard. Kenny n'aime pas ça. Est-ce que Kyle aurait quelqu'un en vue ? 

Il sent doucement la jalousie étreindre sa poitrine.

-Oh, juste comme ça…

Kenny a un air dubitatif puis il hausse simplement les épaules, peut être que Kyle veut juste savoir après tout.

-Tu sais, coucher avec un mec c'est pas un truc extraordinaire. J'veux dire, c'est pas la même qu'avec une meuf mais ça veut pas dire que t'as moins de plaisir.expliqua Kenny.

-Et toi tu... enfin tu préfères les garçons ou les filles ?

Il y avait une sorte de tension entre eux que Kenny appréciait bien. Il savait que Kyle la sentait aussi.

-C'est personnel Kyle.

L'expression de Kyle à ce moment et ses milles excuses le firent éclater de rire.

-Détend toi mec, je rigolais. Et pour répondre à ta question j'préfère les mecs. Même si j't'avouerais que je dis jamais non à une meuf et encore moins si elle est mignonne.

Quand Kenny dit ça il pense à Wendy. Elle lui avait donné 20 dollars pour qu'ils le fassent dans les toilettes du lycée. Elle voulait juste énerver Stan ce qui n'a apparemment pas marché car il n'est toujours pas au courant. N'empêche que Kenny ne regrette pas et puis il a pu acheter des boucles d'oreille à Karen. Elle avait été très contente ce jour-là.

-Donc t'es bi ?

Kenny haussa les épaules en s'étirant comme chat.

-On peut dire ça ouais. Après je m'en fous de ce genre de trucs, hétéros, gays… du moment que je peux baiser en paix moi ça me va.

-Tu peux pas dire ça Kenny ! C'est important de nommer des concepts ou des choses, ça leur permet d'exister.s'exclama Kyle.

Kenny ne comprit pas pourquoi faisait-il preuve d'un tel engagement d'un seul coup mais Kyle était un intellectuel, il aimait beaucoup trop se poser des questions alors ça se comprenait. Kenny pense sincèrement qu'un jour Kyle pourrait devenir président. Ou au moins maire de South Park.

-Si tu le dis… mais toi Kyle du coup…

Il allait lui poser LA question. Celle que tout le monde lui posait tout le temps parce que personne ne le voyait jamais en couple. D'habitude, il arrivait toujours à éluder habilement le sujet (Kyle parlait bien ce n'était un secret pour personne.) et puis Kenny mais là il avait besoin d'avoir des certitudes.

-T'es plus filles ou garçons ?

Kyle ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis se ravisa et haussa simplement les épaules.

-Je sais pas. Les filles ne m'attirent pas plus que ça et… les mecs me dégoutent pas on va dire.

Kenny se retient de sauter de joie. Il a peut-être une chance ?

-Et t'as jamais voulu essayer les mecs ?

Kyle secoua la tête en rigolant.

-Bah c'est comme avec les filles, qui veut sortir avec Kyle Broflovski le roux juif qui passe sa vie à faire la morale à tout le monde ?

Kenny n'aime pas quand Kyle se dévalorise.

-Moi.dit il.

Il y a un long moment de silence puis Kyle lâche un rire nerveux.

Kenny n'aime pas que Kyle ne le croie pas.

-Kenny tu veux juste me baiser, tu veux pas sortir avec moi.

Ça fait mal. Surtout venant de Kyle, et même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lui dit ça. Il aimerait sincèrement lui dire la vérité, il aimerait qu'il sache qu'il l'aime. Mais Kenny ne dit rien. Il se contente de sourire doucement et quelqu'un d'attentif aurait remarqué la tristesse dans ce sourire.

Il n'en veut pas à Kyle. Il pense comme tout le monde qu'il ne pense qu'au sexe et qu'il ne fait que coucher avec des gens même si la vérité est à l’opposé de cette apparence. Mais il ne dit rien, il laisse faire parce qu'au fond ils ont surement raison. Son existence n'a aucun sens dans ce monde à part peut être ça, le sexe. Les gens ne le connaissent et il n'existe que par ça à leurs yeux. Kenny c'est le bon plan cul sinon Kenny n'est personne. La preuve, tout le monde oublie quand il meurt.

Mais ce n'est pas grave. Il s'y est fait et puis on est à South Park, c'est comme ça que marchent les choses ici.

-Justement, t'as jamais testé avec un mec et moi j'ai envie de toi. Tu veux pas que je sois ton cobaye ?

Kyle semble réellement y réfléchir. Kenny trouve sa moue concentrée adorable. Leurs regards se plongent l'un dans l'autre et Kenny se met à espérer que Kyle accepte. Il le sait pourtant plus prude et coincé que n'importe qui à South Park.

-Kenny, je veux pas coucher avec toi.

Ça fait mal. Encore.

Kenny se demande alors qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça et qui est l'enfoiré sur qui Kyle a des vues mais au lieux d'exprimer pleinement sa frustration, il sourit simplement.

-Je pourrais juste t'embrasser. Rien d'autre si t'as pas envie de faire plus.

C'est la proposition du désespoir. Kenny ne sait pas si Kyle va accepter mais il s'est déjà assez ridiculisé comme ça.

-Juste un baiser ?

Son cœur rate un battement quand Kyle pose la question. Il s'empresse d'acquiescer tout en espérant que Kyle n’a pas remarqué sa hâte.

-Juste un.

Alors quand Kyle finit par lâcher un marmonnement timide, signifiant son accord, Kenny se lève pour contourner la table qui les sépare et s'asseoir en face de lui. Son cœur bat étrangement vite mais ce n'est pas désagréable.

Kyle à l'air de stresser, il est rouge et ne veut même pas le regarder (alors que Kenny adore ses yeux verts).

Kenny sourit plus pour se déstresser lui-même que pour rassurer Kyle. Il n'a pas envie de tout faire merder. 

-He. Cool, détend toi.dit il.

Kyle acquiesce et Kenny fait doucement passer ses doigts dans les boucles rousses. Les yeux verts semblent l'observer et Kenny les évite soigneusement pour s'empêcher de rougir.

Il se rapproche de lui doucement, il ne veut pas lui faire peur et cette fois ci, il se plonge dans les orbes verts.

Leurs souffles se mélangent et il veut faire durer le moment le plus longtemps possible, il apprécie cette proximité. Le corps de Kyle produit une chaleur agréable, Kenny la sent.

Leurs genoux se touchent, leurs nez aussi. Kenny ne peut pas s'arrêter de fixer Kyle ses yeux l'ont hypnotisé.

Et finalement il l'embrasse.

Les lèvres de Kyle sont douces, encore plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Doucement, Kenny commence à mouvoir ses lèvres contre les siennes et Kyle se laisse faire, c'est comme s'il était en transe.

Kenny s'enivre de son odeur, il profite de ses lèvres qu'il avait désiré pendant tout ce temps.

Soudain, Kyle s'accroche à lui, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans ses épaules et un gémissement lui échappe. Kenny en profite pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Sa jumelle la trouve vite et commencent pour un ballet sensuel. Kyle gémit encore, Kenny sent son ventre chauffer. 

C'est de moins en moins sensuel, c'est de plus en plus brut et désordonné. Kenny n'en peut plus, il a envie de plus même si une petite voix lui dit que c'est déjà assez de tout ce que Kyle aurait pu lui donner.

Ses lèvres mordillent celles de Kyle, sa main a glissé sur sa joue et Kyle halète, les yeux fermés.

_Arrête ça. J'ai encore plus envie de toi._

-Kenny...souffle Kyle en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Quoi ?fait Kenny qui à la voix rauque.

Il bande il le sait, il espère juste que Kyle ne l'a pas remarqué.

Celui-ci le fixe, joues rouges mais ne dit rien.

-Tu veux arrêter ?demande Kenny qui se prépare psychologiquement à devoir se finir seul.

-Je sais pas.

C'est peut-être encore pire qu'un oui.

-Je….enfin mec, t'es mon pote et je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire ça et puis t'as dit qu'un baiser mais…

Kyle baisse les yeux et Kenny baisse les yeux en suivant son regard.

Kyle bande aussi.

Il essaye de paraître le plus indifférent possible mais Kenny sourit. Il lui embrasse doucement la joue et sa main vient caresser doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

-Kyle, j'vais te dire un secret.

Kyle ne semble pas comprendre mais soupire en rapprochant son oreille de sa bouche.

-Je t'aime.

Ça a un goût étrange dans sa bouche, peut-être parce que ça toujours été réservé à Karen ? Peut-être parce que c'est la première fois qu'il dit quelque chose d'aussi sincère à Kyle?

Le roux s'est figé. Il semble ne pas savoir si c'est sérieux ou pas.

-Je te ferais jamais de mal Kyle mais je t'oblige à rien si tu veux rien faire. Ok ? 

Même si ce serait très dommage qu'ils s'en arrêtent là.

Kyle acquiesça doucement puis posa ses mains sur le visage de Kenny plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Est ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

Alors Kenny sourit.


End file.
